List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players
Page under construction. At the moment, only admins are permitted to edit this page 8BitHomo AshleyMariee Bayani Blamph ChildDolphin DanTDM Defek7 Devon_Mines DfieldMark Dowsey DrPlayStationNation DulJuice ExplosiveBisket Bisket (aka. Explosive, Mkilop2 and Pat_T) was a participant of UHC Season 1. He was notably known as the first person to ever die to PVP in Cube UHC Series. By the end of the first episode, Bisket's mining in the dark made him one of the few weakest player with significantly lower hearts than most of the other players early in the season. When a full iron geared Spryite encountered him, Bisket who did not had any armor, did not put much of a fight and was eliminated. He came in 16th. Bisket was one of the least subscribed YouTuber to ever participate in the Cube UHC series. Bisket did not return for any future season as he was no longer active on YouTube since the first season ended. Bisket was a relatively reckless player and inexperience with the Ultra Hardcore mode as he would mine in the dark unarmored which contributed to his low hearts in Episode 1. Finsgraphics Flexvoid FollowKevn Grapeapplesauce Graser10 Guntexs Hbomb94 HeyImBee Huahwi IBobotastic IBotastic (aka. IBobotastic) was one of the original participants in UHC Season 1 and was notably known to be the first person to ever die in the Cube UHC series and one of the few players to be eliminated in Episode 1, before PVP was enabled. His game started rough when he became one of the few players to receive damage early, along with Max and Explosive. Halfway through the first night, IBotastic ran out of wood and headed out to the surface with no armor on. He took some damage before retreating back into his cave where he was repeatedly shot by Skeleton before accidentally killed himself with fall damage. IBotastic mentioned that during the practice round, he also died early from an ambush, suggesting he died to a Creeper of was killed in Episode 2. At the end of his perspective, IBotastic mentioned his return for Season 2 but for unknown reason, he never returned for future seasons. IBotastic is no longer active on YouTube since his last upload on December 2013. IBotastic referred his gamestyle as reckless and commentary style as cocky. IBotastic came in 17th place in Season 1. IDeactivate JemmaPlays JoeyGraceffa JWingWangWong KermitPlays Kiingtong Kricken LaberosStar LDShadowLady MagneticMC MaxTheDog Miindsniipe Minecraft4Meh Minegal007 MsMissyMinecraft MrMitch361 Palmerater Parker_Games PatClone Pokediger1 RumbleCrumble Sheps689 Skypercain Spryite Spryite was one of the original participants in UHC Season 1 and was the first player ever to land a PVP kill in the Cube UHC series when he killed ExplosiveBisket. Aside from being the first in the series to draw blood, he was also one of the few and the first player to die to suffocation. JWong was the second person to die to suffocation in Season 10. During his season's run, he was joined by Papawaffle as a commentary support. Spryite took an aggressive approach game style when he chose to go hunting early in the season with only iron gear but still manage to kill Explosive who was low and unarmored. Spryite lingered on the surface a little longer but eventually returned back into the cave to source for gold when he found an abandoned mineshaft. Zombies and skeletons swarmed him there, reducing him to a heart and a half. A desperate attempt to climb up and out resulted in getting himself suffocated to death by sand. Spryite died while doing his outro for Episode 2 but his official death was in Episode 3 as the 40 minute mark had went off. He was placed 14th. Spryite never returned for a future season and have become inactive in Minecraft, claiming in a YouTube video that he was no longer interested in Minecraft. He however continued posting random videos until July 2014 where he became inactive ever since. Stacysays Starboy103 SteelSaint StrauberryJam Talekio ThatOneTomahawk TheBestGinger9 TheCampingRusher Thinknoodles Tofuugaming Tybzi Vasehh VikkstarHD Vikk (aka. Vikkstar123 and VikkstarHD) was a recurring player of the Cube UHC series and one of the few non-Cube players with over 100,000 subscribers. He was one of the original casts in Season 1 and later returned for Season 4. He was infamously known in the series as the only known player to ever intentionally suicide in both seasons he participated. Vikk was also not included in Season 1 intro. Vikk’s Season 1 was unknown except that in episode 4 he killed himself, accidentally or on-purpose, as he did not upload his perspective after he failed to find enough gold to heal himself from 3 hearts. It was unknown whether he disliked the UHC concept or he was not invited again, but Vikk did not return until Season 4, the Ender Rush season where he was teamed with his chosen partner, Ashley and randomly paired with Dolphin and Lizzie to form the Red Team. The Red Team spawned near the Ender Portal and they decided to build a base there with Vikk leading the team. Being one of the more experienced players in his team, he and Dolphin initially took the role as the main miners. After the death of Dolphin and after both Ashley and Lizzie died by accidental suicide to flint-and-steel, Vikk was left alone with significantly low hearts from environmental damage. After getting himself to 1 heart, he intentionally killed himself with a bow shot to end his game. Vikk’s return to Season 4 was rumored to be Think’s insistence in re-inviting him as a return favor from Graser for inviting Tomahawk, someone Think did not like. Another possible theory was that Vikk was a replacement for Kermit as Ashley mentioned she was supposed to team with Kermit. Though this could have been referred to either Dolphin or Lizzie. It should also be noted that Vikk had been recording with Graser prior to Season 4, indicating Vikk did have a relationship with Graser and his return was not related to the Graser-Think conflict. Vikk never returned for future seasons and after Think’s departure from the UHC group, it was unlikely he would ever return. Vikk however continued to participate in other UHC series with other YouTubers. In Season 4, Vikk is shown to be a relatively courageous player as he was one of the two members in his teams to originally take on the mining role. Vikk took on the leadership role for the Red Team where he would guide his members on what to do and was the one who suggested setting base at the Ender Portal. Aside from mining, Vikk took part in other duties including assisting Ashley in building the base around the portal even though it will not contribute to the team’s victory, suggesting he was not particularly serious in the game and was very helpful to his teammates. He also went out of his way to rescue Dolphin when Dolphin was stuck in an abandoned mineshaft with Cave Spiders. Palmerater and Kricken also mentioned that Vikk is an excellent PVP-er. Vikk came in 12th in Season 1. In Season 4 he was individually placed 16th and his team was placed 6th. Willybix Willybix aka the Happy Moderator by his Hive community was a participant of UHC Season 1. Not much is known about his season as he did not upload his perspective but it was known from chat that he died to Skeleton and came in 16th place. Willybix did not return for future seasons and had expressed his lost of interest to Minecraft in Hive forum due to college and work. YoshitoMario